24th Tactical Air Support Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role=Control of Tactical Air |size= |command_structure=USAF Southern Command |garrison= |battles=China Burma India Theater |decorations= }} History The first predecessor of the 24th Tactical Air Support Squadron was the 24th Bombardment Squadron (Light) which was activated in late 1939 as a test unit for light bombardment aircraft at Maxwell Field, Alabama. The squadron was disbanded in the spring of 1942 in a reorganization of United States Army Air Forces operational testing units in the spring of 1942. The second predecessor of the squadron was activated in the fall of 1942 as the 24th Photographic Mapping Squadron. After training in the United States under Second Air Force, the squadron deployed to the China Burma India Theater, where it performed combat mapping. mostly with North American B-25 Mitchells and Consolidated B-24 Liberators equipped with vertical and oblique Mapping caeras until moving to Clark Field in the Philippines, where it was inactivated in 1946. In Asia, the squadron deployed detachments to a number of locations, although the headquarters remained in Guskhara Airfield, India.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 126-127 The squadron was activated again in the reserves in 1947 as the 24th Reconnaissance Squadron, but apparently was not equipped before inactivating when Continental Air Command reorganized under the Wing Base Organization plan in 1949. The squadron was activated in the regular Air Force in 1951 as the 24th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron at Lake Charles AFB, Louisiana and equipped with Boeing RB-29s. When its parent 68th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing converted to a bombardment mission in 1942, the squadron became the 24th Bombardment Squadron, but was inactivated in 1953. The 24th Helicopter Squadron was activated in 1956 at Sewart AFB, Tennessee. After several months of training the squadron moved to Tachikawa Air Base, Japan, where it served until 1960. The transfer was made on an aircraft carrier of the United States Navy.Abstract, History 314th Troop Carrier Wing Jul-Dec 1956 (retrieved July 10, 2013) The unit's mission was to maintain helicopter logistics airlift capability, to perform air land supply operations, scheduled and special airlift operations, and conduct training.Abstract, History 24th Helicopter Sq Jan-Jun 1958 (retrieved July 10, 2013) Detachment 2 of the squadron was attached to the 41st Air Division to provide logistial support to the division's remote radar sites.Abstract, History 41st Air Div Jul-Dec 1956 (retrieved July 10, 2013) In 1958 and 1959 the squadron returned to Burma when it participated in Operation South Bound, which provided assistance to the Burmese Air Force in combatting local insurrectionists.Abstract, History 24th Helicopter Sq July-Dec 1958 (retrieved July 10, 2013)Abstract, History 24th Helicopter Sq Jan-Jun 1959 (retrieved July 10, 2013) The squadron was redesignated the 24th Special Operations Squadron and activated in Panama in 1969. In 1985, the squadron was consolidated with its two predecessor units. The consolidated squadron became the 24th Tactical Air Support Squadron in 1987, and was inactivated in the spring of 1991. Lineage 24th Bombardment Squadron (Light) * Constituted as the 24th Attack-Bombardment Squadron on 1 August 1939 : Redesignated 24th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 28 September 1939 : Activated on 1 December 1939 * Disbanded on 1 May 1942 * Reconstituted on 19 September 1985 and consolidated with 24th Bombardment Squadron, Medium and 24th Composite Squadron as 24th Composite Squadron'''Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 662q, 19 Sep 85, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Tactical Squadrons '''24th Bombardment Squadron, Medium * Constituted as 24th Photographic Mapping Squadron on 14 July 1942 : Activated on 2 September 1942 : Redesignated as 24th Photographic Squadron (Heavy) on 6 February 1943 : Redesignated as 24th Combat Mapping Squadron on 11 August 1943 : Inactivated on 15 June 1946 * Redesignated 24th Reconnaissance Squadron, Very Long Range (Photographic - RCM) on 13 May 1947 and allotted to the reserve : Activated on 12 July 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Redesignated 24th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Medium (Photographic) : Activated on 10 October 1951 : Redesignated 24th Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 16 June 1952 : Redesignated 24th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Medium and inactivated on 16 January 1953 : Redesignated 24th Bombardment Squadron, Medium (remained inactive) * Consolidated on 19 September 1985 with 24th Bombardment Squadron, (Light) and 24th Composite Squadron as 24th Composite Squadron 24th Tactical Air Support Squadron * Constituted as the 24th Helicopter Squadron on 24 February 1956 : Activated on 9 July 1956 : Inactivated on 8 March 1960 * Redesignated 24th Special Operations Squadron in 1969 : Activated on 18 March 1969 : Redesignated 24th Composite Squadron on 15 November 1973 : Inactivated on 1 July 1975 : Activated on 1 January 1976 * Consolidated with 24th Bombardment Squadron, Medium and 24th Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 19 September 1985 : Redesignated 24th Tactical Air Support Squadron on 1 January 1987 : Inactivated on 31 March 1991 Assignments * 23d Composite Group (later Air Corps Proving Ground Detachment, Air Forces Proving Ground Group): 1 December 1939 - 1 May 1942 * 5th Photographic Group (later 5th Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping Group, 5th Photographic Reconnaissance Group), 2 September 1942 * Third Air Force, 9 October 1943 * III Reconnaissance Command, 12 October 1943 * Army Air Force, India-Burma Sector, 26 December 1943 (attached to 5306th Photographic and Reconnaissance Group (Provisional), 26 December 1943 to 17 January 1944, Tenth Air Force to 7 March 1944) * Tenth Air Force, 7 March 1944 * 8th Photographic Reconnaissance Group (later 8th Reconnaissance Group), 25 April 1944 * Army Air Forces, India-Burma Theater, 20 September 1945 * Thirteenth Air Force, 28 January 1946 * 313th Bombardment Wing, 1 April 1946 - 15 June 1946 * 68th Reconnaissance Group, 12 July 1947 - 27 June 1949 * 68th Strategic Reconnaissance Group, 10 October 1951 * 68th Bombardment Wing, 16 June 1952 - 16 January 1953 * Eighteenth Air Force: 9 July 1956 * 315th Air Division: October 1956 - 8 March 1960 * 24th Special Operations Wing (later 24th Special Operations Group), 18 March 1969 - 1 July 1975 * 24th Composite Group (later 24th Composite Wing), 1 January 1976 * USAF Southern Air Division, 1 January 1987 * 24th Composite Wing, 1 January 1989 * Air Forces Panama, 1 February 1991 - 31 March 1991 Stations * Maxwell Field, Alabama, 1 December 1939 * Peterson Field, Colorado, 2 September 1942 * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 13 October 1943 * Camp Anza, California, 8 November 1943 - 18 November 1943 * Guskhara, India, 5 January 1944 * Calcutta, India, 23 December 1945 * Kanchrapara, India, 17 December 1945 - 17 January 1946 (air echelon moved to Clark Field on 18 December) * Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, 29 January 1946 - 15 June 1946 * Hamilton Field (later Hamilton AFB), California, 12 July 1947 - 27 June 1949 * Lake Charles AFB, Louisiana, 10 October 1951 - 16 January 1953 * Orlando Army Air Base, Florida, 2 September 1940 * Eglin Field, Florida 29 June 1941 - 1 May 1942 * Sewart Air Force Base, Tennessee, 9 July 1956 * Tachikawa Air Base, Japan. October 1956 - 8 March 1960 * Howard Air Force Base, 18 March 1969 - 1 July 1975 * Howard Air Force Base, 1 January 1976 - 31 March 1991 Detachment Locations during World War II * Hsinching Airfield, China, 17 March 1944 – 9 April 1944, 27 April 1944 - c. 1 July 1944, October–November 1944 * Jorhat Airfield, India, 9 April 1944 – 22 April 1944 * Liuchow Airfield, China, 10 July 1944 – 22 September 1944 * Chanyi Airfield, China, 22 September 1944 – 17 February 1945 * Pengshan Airfield, China, November 1944 * Tulihal and Cox’s Bazar, India, February 1945 - c. April 1945 Aircraft * Curtiss A-12 Shrike:1940-1942 * Curtiss A-18 Shrike: 1940-1942 * Douglas A-20 Havoc: 1940-1942 * Stearman XA-21: 1940-1942 * Martin B-10: 1940-1942 * Martin B-12: 1940-1942 * Douglas B-18 Bolo:1940-1942 * Douglas B-23 Dragon: 1940-1942 * Consolidated B-24 Liberator(F-7): 1943, 1944-1946 * North American B-25 Mitchell (F-9): 1940-1942, 1944 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress (F-13): 1946; 1952-1953 * Lockheed C-36 Electra: 1940-1942 * Lockheed C-40 Electra: 1940-1942 * Bell YFM-1 Airacuda: 1940-1942 * Consoldated PB-2: 1940-1942 * Stearman PT-17 Kaydet: 1940-1942 * Douglas SBD-1 Dauntless: 1940-1942 * Piasecki H-21: 1956-unknown Awards and Campaigns References Notes Bibliography * * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 1971 * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits, Vol II Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 30 Sep 1976, p. External links * Tails Through Time: Short Trips on the Long Road of Aviation History - The 24th Combat Mapping Squadron:Unsung Heroes of the Pacific War Retrieved July 10, 2013. * CBI Unit Histories - 24th Combat Mapping Squadron Retrieved July 10, 2013. * "A Tale of Two Airplanes" by Kingdon R. "King" Hawes, Lt Col, USAF (Ret.) Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1942 Category:Military units and formations established in 1956